


Another Night In

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Fluff, Gladnis, Kissing, M/M, this is nothing but fluff, with more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Gladio treats Ignis to a relaxing night in watching movies and eating snacks.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Another Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).

> This little fluff fest was born from a cute prompt I had from my friend in which they asked for... Gladio treating Ignis to a silly and relaxing night off in the comfort of their apartment. Popcorn, cookies, horrible scary movies, blanket forts, just unashamed fluff! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy a little drabble of nothing but fluff!

“Astrals!” Ignis whimpered, “Tell me when it’s over.”

Gladio hugged Ignis tighter to shield him from the images on the screen. It appeared Ignis had been a little less than forthcoming on his opinion of horror movies. Having taken his boyfriend’s benign dismissal of them as an invite to watch one together, Gladio was surprised when it turned out Ignis in fact didn’t like scary movies. 

His planned evening of spoiling Ignis was slowly unraveling. Maybe watching the most recent hyped up terror filled flick wasn’t such a good idea. Sighing in defeat Gladio grabbed the remote and paused the movie. 

“What are you doing?” Ignis asked with concern.

“Clearly you are not having a good time. I wish you’d told me you don’t watch stuff like this.”

Ignis pouted and ducked his head. “When you asked me about scary movies I thought you were talking about the other ones.”

Gladio furrowed his brow and pushed Ignis away by his shoulders to better look at his face. “What’d you mean other ones?”

“The ones that are silly on purpose.” Ignis admitted still with his eyes trained on the floor. 

It took a few minutes for Gladio to understand what Ignis meant. “A spoof?”

Ignis merely nodded but wouldn’t look up. 

Sighing in relief Gladio pulled Ignis back in for a bone crushing hug. “You silly lug, why didn’t you tell me sooner? I know we can find a ton on moogleflix.”

“You don’t mind?” Ignis’ muffled voice asked as he threaded his arms around Gladio’s waist. 

“Are you kidding, that goes so much better with what I’ve got planned tonight.”

“Which is?”

“Oh no, I’m not giving my secrets up that easily.” Gladio hummed, “You let me plan us a night in to relax and that’s exactly what I’ve done.” 

“I’m not letting go.” Ignis murmured from where the advisor had his head smashed into his chest. 

All it took was a few pinches and well placed pokes to get Ignis to squirm and laugh, thus releasing his hold. “We can cuddle again soon, I gotta get phase two set up.” As he took his chance to sneak away Ignis simply raised an eyebrow at him but kept quiet.

Ignis’ expression was still one of confusion when he returned a moment later holding a scarf. “I don’t want you peeking so I’m gonna blindfold you okay?” The flush that instantly appeared on Ignis’ face made Gladio want to kiss him all over. 

“Just the blindfold?” He double checked. 

“I’m not planning on anything sinister babe, I don’t want you to see what I’m creating for us.” 

“Couldn’t I go wait in the other room?”

“Nope.” Gladio offered, “Rule number one of a relaxing night in is you not doing anything. That includes moving.” He kindly announced as he knelt down in front of Ignis. Waiting for his boyfriend to nod his approval Gladio gently tied the blindfold around his eyes. Unable to resist he ducked in and kissed Ignis on the lips. “No looking.”

Ignis hummed in response but sat still and waited patiently. Gladio then ran off to gather his supplies. After he moved the coffee table Ignis tilted his head and began trying to follow his steps. “For the life of me I cannot figure out what you’re up to Gladiolus.”

Laughing but not answering Gladio continued working. Finally after about ten minutes Gladio huffed in satisfaction. He’d finished his task. He hoped Ignis would appreciate his efforts. “Okay you can take the blindfold off.” Shuffling his feet slightly Gladio waited while Ignis viewed his handy work. 

“Oh my!” Ignis breathed, “This is – this is not what I was expecting – I love it!”

“Thank the six!” Gladio sighed. “I was nervous you would think I was being childish.”

Ignis shook his head as he crawled off the sofa and explored the little haven of pillows, cushions, and blankets on the floor. “Is this so we don’t have to move to the bedroom later?” He asked coyly. 

“Only if you want, I thought it might be nice to, ya know, camp out in the living room.” 

“First you take me out to a lavish dinner and then this. What’s a guy to think?” Ignis mused with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Oh hey, I’ve barely gotten started babe, just you wait.” Rushing off to the kitchen Gladio prepared the food he’d been hiding. He couldn’t risk Ignis seeing all his snacks and ruining the surprise. When he walked back into the living room Ignis was flaked out on the cushions. He’d apparently used his time waiting for Gladio to adjust things to his liking. 

Catching his eye once more Gladio carefully stepped into the middle of their little oasis and sank down. “I present snacks.” Grinning widely at the excited expression on Ignis face Gladio set the tray down. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Ignis whispered as he leaned over and kissed Gladio. 

“Nothin’, just being yourself.”

Ignis smiled and tugged the tray closer to inspect the items. “Oh gourmet popcorn, this is getting good.” Spinning the tray he pointed to another item. “Are these the cookies from the bakery nearly across town that I adore?”

“Maybe,” Gladio offered shyly, “you said you liked them.” 

“With freshly brewed tea no less, you’ve outdone yourself this evening.”

“We haven’t found a good movie to watch yet, let me pull up some to choose from and we can see if you’re still happy.”

“Gladio I will always be happy with you. Even with a terrible movie to watch! 

Two movies later Gladio was sure his plan to help Ignis relax had been a rousing success. His boyfriend was currently snuggled up against him with several blankets keeping him warm. During the break in between movies Ignis had changed into his sleepwear. It didn’t appear he was planning on going anywhere anytime soon. 

The terrible spoof horror movies they’d picked to watch were so bad they were good. Gladio’s face hurt from laughing so much, and not when he was supposed to. Bad costumes and terrible dialog had them both snorting with laughter. 

Once the credits were rolling Gladio glanced at the clock, it was well past two am. Nothing too late but enough past their regular bedtime that he felt tired. “Hey do you want to move to the bed or stay here?”

Ignis mumbled and scooted further under the blanket. “No.”

Snickering Gladio repositioned himself so they were both nothing but a tangle of arms and legs. “Suit yourself.”

“Thank you for a wonderful evening.” He added a minute later, “You mean so much to me.” Ignis sighed as he pressed his face into Gladio’s chest. 

“I’m happy you enjoyed the break from our normal routine. I love surprising you.” Ignis hummed but didn’t say anything immediately. “Babe?” Gladio whispered, “You still with me?”

A soft “Love you,” exited Ignis’ lips after a second. “You’re warm,” came next followed by a content sigh. 

“Love you too.” Gladio uttered as he kissed Ignis’ forehead. Fumbling around he found the remote and shut off the TV. The rest of the lights were already off and the room plunged into darkness. Ignis pulled him in tighter and was well on his way to passing out. He had fun spoiling Ignis on their night together. They both deserved to have some silly time in life. 

Making sure the blankets were coving them both he closed his eyes and let his body succumb to the pulls of sleep. Maybe Ignis would agree to leave the pillow pile intact for one more night. He’d have to ask in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
